Lilin Merah
by Aveolela
Summary: "Teruntuk Ying. Aku rindu. Aku rindu. Aku rindu. Aku rindu. Aku rindu. Aku rindu padamu 1000 kali."


**_[Februari, 2004]_**

.

.

"Kau mencurinya lagi?"

Berkas mentari senja menerobos rapatan daun yang malang-melintang di sepanjang dahan pepohonan. Menyelinap di papan kayu rapuh kursi lapangan gersang, dan sebagian di antaranya jatuh di permukaan wajah sang anak lelaki, menambah binar-binar yang sesungguhnya telah lama tercipta dari sepasang mata hitam bulatnya yang terbingkai dua lensa bening. Menerangi remasan jemari tangannya yang berisi sebuah batangan padat berwarna darah segar berukir emas. Segaris senyum terkembang di wajah putihnya, sebelum dia menyambar patahan ranting yang ada di bawahnya, mengacungkannya, kemudian berbisik, "Agar bisa kutulis namaku dan namamu di sini." Ujung runcing ranting mulai menggurat tubuh benda berbentuk tabung yang digenggamnya terlampau kuat. Huruf-huruf tak beraturan, hanya dapat terbaca oleh mimiknya.

Anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya bergeming. Kesal dirinya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa benda itu baru saja menambah kadar dosa—mungkin untuk keduanya. Bahkan ketika anak lelaki selesai melakukan apa yang dia mau, anak perempuan hanya memilin-milin kuncir rambut ekor kudanya. Tidak berpikir untuk membalas, karena dia sudah cukup bosan dengan apa yang akan dikatakan anak lelaki setelahnya.

Anak lelaki meletakkan batangan yang telah diguratnya tegak berdiri di hampar datar partikel tanah di bawah telapak kakinya. Lantas merogoh saku celana kotornya, menyulut api dari batang yang lain. Membiarkan lidah-lidah membakar sumbu, mencairkan materi yang sempat mengikatnya. Hingga kesemuanya menyatu membentuk lelehan tak beraturan di bawah sana, atau ketika kembali membeku, kegembiraan si anak lelaki dan kekakuan si anak perempuan mengiringinya.

"Papa sudah pernah mengatakan padaku untuk tidak sembarangan menyalakan korek api."

"Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Anak perempuan menoleh, sadar lawan bicaranya sedang tak membahas hal serupa. Kembali memilin helai-helai hitam yang tumbuh memanjang dari puncak kepala.

Dia bingung—anak lelaki tahu itu.

"Aku akan menikahimu. Jika orang-orang menikahi pasangannya untuk dapat hidup bersama selamanya, maka aku ingin lakukan itu bersamamu. Kau juga mau menikah denganku, bukan?"

Kini anak perempuan meremas lipatan rok marunnya. "Aku ... aku ... tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur.

"Tapi nanti, saat aku sudah cukup memiliki semua yang aku butuhkan untuk hidup bersamamu, selamanya. Kau dan aku akan melangsungkan pesta yang megah. Di gedung putih di seberang desa. Memakai pakaian bagus. Akan ada banyak makanan dan minuman. Semua orang ikut berdoa, memohon kebahagiaan untuk kita. Dan aku boleh menciummu setelah itu."

Anak perempuan memaksa diri tak mendengarnya. Namun anak lelaki tak peduli. Angan memenuhi otaknya.

"Terlebih, aku akan menuliskan namaku dan namamu di lilin merah yang besar, lebih besar dari lilin ini. Saat lilin itu menyala, kau dan aku sudah tak dapat terpisah. Layaknya namaku dan namamu di masing-masing ujung lilin itu, melebur dan menyatu. Mengeras, lalu membeku."

Walau tampang anak perempuan pucat, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau perkataan itu membuat dadanya hangat bagai sungai mengaliri keringnya sawah.

"Mengapa? Kau tidak senang?"

Anak perempuan tergagap. Tidak ingin membuat anak laki-laki berpikir demikian, di sisi lain dia tak mengira harus menjawab apa. Tebersit sesuatu dari dasar jiwanya untuk mengatakan dia ragu.

"Tunggulah aku. Aku berjanji akan menikahimu."

Pandangannya menyentak anak perempuan yang terpaku—terpana.

Ikatan mereka, anak perempuan itu telah lama pula menyadarinya. Benang yang tumbuh seolah mengikat hati mereka berdua, selalu mengatakan jika pada satu lembar kehidupan yang akan tersingkap, mereka akan dipersatukan dalam ikatan resmi pula, bukan hanya oleh seutas yang tak kasat mata.

Tetapi, apalah yang dapat diharapkannya dari seorang anak dua belas tahun? Kepastian akan masa depan, bukankah jadi terdengar klise?

Anak perempuan menghela napasnya dalam. Dia pun ingin menjalani hari-harinya kelak bersama orang yang tengah membakar lilin merahnya, seperti membakar hasratnya.

"Baik. Aku akan menunggumu."

Apa pula yang dapat dilakukannya lagi selain mengutarakan jawaban standar seperti itu sebagai seorang anak dua belas tahun?

Maka terhitung dari hari itu, mereka sama-sama menanti.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

 **All the ideas © Aveolela**

 **The author didn't take any profit from this story**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo(s), wrong visual, bad words, confusing plot, failed genres, complicated relation, little bit insane, new comer, and DO NOT AVAILABLE TO RECEIVE ANY FLAME.**

 **Multichapters, PWP(?), Rated: T, Third POV, AU, AR, OOC, Fang/Ying,** **OC-s insert.**

 **Romance/Drama/** **Action/** **Angst(?).**

 **Mind to review?**

* * *

.

.

 **"** **Lilin Merah** **"**

 _Pada satu cinta._

.

.

* * *

"Dan kautahu, aku masih saja menunggumu."

Gemetar bibirnya mengucap kalimat itu.

"Hingga detik ini. Hingga kapan. Entah."

Rasa asin bercampur besi merembes dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Aku selalu ingin bertanya, ke mana janji-janji yang pernah seseorang ikrarkan? Tertangkapkah mereka di langit-langit? Terteruskankah mereka pada Tuhan? Atau hanya menjadi pelengkap desir angin di malam-malam, tanpa arah dan tujuan? Hampa ... lalu perlahan, perlahan mereka hilang."

Tangannya menggapai-gapai, hingga membentur kosongnya udara, memutuskan meremas rambut legamnya. Merontokkan segenggam. Segenggam yang pahit.

"Kalau aku benar, tidakkah kaurasa lebih baik jika kita tak usah berikrar apa-apa? Tidak usah menaruh harap apa-apa, terlebih merencana apa-apa. Dengan begitu, dengan begitu kita tak perlu melupakan apa-apa! Kita tak harus melupakan apa-apa! Karena terlupa adalah sakit ... dan bodohnya dia tak akan pergi."

Pertahanannya pecah. Runtuh. Seperti benteng yang diledakkan tanpa ampun. Hancur. Dinding-dinding itu terlempar, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tersungkur di balik meja belajarnya, tergugu.

Menangis. Merintih. Bahkan meraung.

Harus malu pada apa? Pada kasur yang setiap malam berderak menopang kegundahannya? Pada jendela yang mengeras akan tetes-tetes air matanya? Pada bangku yang terbalik, pada cermin yang terbanting, bahkan mereka mengiba.

Atau pada malam, yang menaungi rembulan. Yang menggantung bintang. Tanyakan, berapa juta kali terhitung permohonan yang dikirimnya atas nama pemuda itu. Langit pun jenuh!

Tak ada yang menghalangi. Tak ada yang mencoba. Tak ada yang sanggup.

Ketika bagian menyedihkan itu terlewat, ketika dirinya sudah merasa puas, maka dalam sekelak saja letih membuatnya berhenti, mengabaikan kekacauan yang tercipta, beralih pada ruang lain.

Ruang yang hampir selalu memeluk erat mimpi-mimpinya.

"Kau tak pernah pulang, Sayang."

Jari-jari kurus itu meraih sebuah cangkir tembaga yang dibiarkan tersudut di tepi meja. Satu-satunya benda yang tak pernah berakhir nahas dengan lemparan menuju tembok kamarnya.

Menelusuri rongga di mana batang lilin yang sudah puluhan kali mencair dan membeku, diukir dan dibakar, tegak dan diam. Merabai setiap inci seakan dia bernafsu. Lalu tiba pada satu baris bekas tarian mata pisau di ujung atasnya, organ dalam badannya berlompatan.

Dia sudah hafal apa yang terpatri di sana. _Fang._

"Kau akan pulang, Sayang. Katamu, kita tak dapat terpisah."

Dia menggesek sebatang karbon, menyalakan lilin itu adalah kebiasaannya.

Menghapus aliran air yang masih menganak di belah pipinya—oh, jika pemuda yang namanya dipahatnya di ujung atas lilin itu ada di sini, dia tak akan membiarkannya repot mengenai itu.

Butir-butir panas batang merah yang menyala tertampung dalam cangkir tembaga. Ketika alur api mulai habis, bermuara di ujung bawahnya, bersiap membeku.

Kelopak matanya yang berat mulai memejam. Walau tak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk mengaku.

"Aku rindu padamu. Aku rindu. Aku rindu. Aku rindu. Aku rindu," kalimat itu menghantarkannya pada alam imaji yang pedih.

Dalam tangisannya, si gadis Ying jatuh terlelap bersama luka menganga yang siap membawanya ke mana saja.

* * *

 ** _[Juli, 2005]_**

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana mereka harus mulai menjelaskan hubungan antar keduanya.

Si anak laki-laki adalah Fang, putra tunggal Ibu Cho, pengolah logam. Hasil kerja keras tangannya yang lebih sering berupa parang digunakan di seluruh penjuru desa. Suaminya sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu, dilahap ombak saat dia pulang dari melaut. Keahliannya itu pun dimulai dari sana, dari sebuah paksaan atau dia dan anak lelakinya tidak akan makan.

Mereka berdua tinggal di perkampungan pinggiran, di sebuah rumah berdinding tepas beratap daun rumbia, yang halamannya dipenuhi tanaman mawar juga dahlia. Di sebelah rumah itu ada bangunan lain, gubuk kecil yang hampir setua induknya. Denting bunyi besi dipukul dan beradu tak pernah sirna dari sana. Di tempat itulah lahir penghasilan keluarga mereka.

Sementara Ying, jiwa perempuan yang tumbuh dalam rahim istri Tuan Li, pemilik berhektar-hektar tanah tertanam kelapa sawit, yang kumpulan lahannya persis berada di selatan. Hidupnya terkungkung dalam pagar tinggi istana putih tiga lantai. Hanya beberapa kali kau dapat melihatnya melangkah keluar. Saat didampingi orangtuanya, dikawal pelayan, dan saat dia bersembunyi-sembunyi menyelinap untuk mendapatkan Fang.

Jadi, tentang kedua anak itu, sungguhlah jika mereka tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Keduanya adalah cermin ketidakselarasan, kaya-miskin, atas-bawah, tuan-budak, pantas-tidak. Ketika mereka mulai lelah tentang 'bagaimana', lantas mereka bersama-sama mengambil kesimpulan, "Langit dan bumilah yang mengizinkan mereka bersama."

Bahwa dewa-dewa sudah mengikat keduanya dengan sehelai tali tipis—yang begitu tipisnya hingga tak kasat mata—mempersatukan mereka tanpa perlu mempertanyakannya. Tali tipis yang juga memercikkan rasa yang khas bagi sepasang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan.

Seperti yang terjadi di siang yang terik ini. Siang yang bahkan tak cukup elok untuk membawa anjingmu keluar menikmati kebebasan yang tak selamanya. Siang yang akan menggoreng telurmu yang pecah di tengah jalan.

Di siang ini, tak lagi heran jika pandangan orang-orang mendapatkan anak-anak sedang bermain di tengah tanah kosong yang terpanggang sinar surya bersama keceriaannya, berlari-lari, saling mengejar dan tertawa, terkadang pula mereka iri akan kepolosan dan ketidakpedulian yang terpancar di sela-sela tubuh-tubuh kecil itu.

Adalah Ying—tak ada penduduk desa yang tak mengenalnya, Fang—semua makhluk juga menandainya dikarenakan hal pertama, beserta ketiga anak manusia lain, gadis kecil berkerudung merah muda, anak lelaki yang mengenakan topi oranye terbalik bertotol-totol kuning, dan satu lagi yang berbadan tambun berkulit gelap; agak aneh memang masih menyebutnya anak-anak.

Mereka sedang sibuk di balik gulungan debu yang terangkat naik setiap kali mereka menjejak, memainkan permainan kau-kena-kau-jaga.

Kautahu apa yang terjadi saat sekumpulan anak sedang bermain, selain keceriaan, kepolosan, dan ketidakpedulian mereka? Kejailan, tentu. Bocah berbadan tambun berkulit gelap itu perintisnya.

Sedari awal mereka menetapkan kesepakatan tak tertulis, tidak saling menyurangi satu dengan yang lain. Apa mau dikata, gagasan itu tiba-tiba terkuak begitu saja ketika si bocah melihat ulat hijau gemuk menggeliat-geliat di atas sepotong daun kering. Seringai terbentuk di wajah hitamnya, lalu diangkatnya perlahan pengganggu tumbuhan yang sedang kepanasan itu dengan patahan kayu panjang.

Dia bergerak tak secepat saat dia berlari berusaha menyentuh teman-temannya untuk membuat mereka kalah, selain agar binatang itu tidak terjatuh, karena tujuannya sudah sempurna teralihkan. Kini tujuan hanya satu, upaya menakut-nakuti.

"Hah. Tunggu. Hah. Aku sudah lelah. Kakiku pegal sekali. Hah." Si penjaga ketika itu, Ying, terengah-engah. Menghentikan paksa permainan, mencari tempat berteduh, meluruskan kedua kaki. Tanpa berbantah pun lainnya mengikuti. Tidak, ada satu yang tidak berada di antara mereka.

Dua menit kemudian anak tambun itu telah persis membungkukkan punggung ke arah bocah-bocah yang tengah beristirahat, menjulurkan patahan kayunya sepanjang mungkin, tertawa-tawa.

"Hei, Go—astaga! Apa yang kaubawa itu?!" suara si gadis kecil berkacamata melengking.

"Astaga, kenapa? Kau takut pada ulat, Ying? Kau takut?" melihat reaksi si kacamata ini semakin meneguhkan niat jahatnya.

"Ah! Bawa binatang itu pergi! Jangan dekat-dekat, kau! Pergi!"

Jika saja perintah-perintah semacam itu ditaati sedemikian mudahnya, maka takkan ada orang-orang yang dibekuk dalam penjara saat ini.

"Aku bilang pergi!"

Ying yang telah terselubungi kepanikan dari ujung tungkai kakinya hingga ke titik terakhir rambutnya sempurna berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya. Berlari sejauh nan secepat mungkin dari Gopal—si anak tambun yang sekarang malah hampir menarik kerah bajunya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kauhentikan. Dia benar-benar ketakutan," Fang mulai agak berteriak.

"Bukan masalah besar, Fang, kita di sini untuk bermain-main, 'kan? Jangan terlalu serius."

Ya, memang bukan masalah besar sampai pada teriakan Ying yang ke sepuluh dalam semenit terakhir, tiba-tiba saja lengkingan gadis kecil itu lenyap di udara, tergantikan suara berdebam keras laksana buah nangka matang jatuh dari pohonnya setelah sekepal batu menghalangi larinya.

"Aduh! Kakiku!" dia melanjutkannya dengan rintihan panjang.

"Kan sudah kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti!" Fang berseru keras ke arah Gopal, yang saat ini tengah memandangi teman perempuannya dengan pucat karena luka sobek di lutut si gadis kecil menumpahkan darah cukup banyak hingga memerahkan gumpalan tanah di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ying?" "Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, Sialan?! Kaulihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi kakinya sekarang!" Fang menghentak lengan Gopal dalam satu gerakan kasar, menjatuhkan si ulat, memaksanya mundur dan tak usah melakukan apa-apa. "Maaf, tapi aku tak sengaja." "Kata maaf itu takkan menyembuhkan lukanya, Tolol!" gigi si bocah berkacamata terdengar bergemelatuk. Diikuti pandangan teman-temannya—yang hanya mampu menyaksikan dalam diam—Fang melepas bajunya, mengoyaknya hingga menghasilkan bentuk memanjang menyisakan bagian atasnya. Dia kemudian mengikatkan potongan kain lusuh itu di tempurung lutut Ying yang terlihat menyedihkan. "Ayolah, kita pergi saja dari sini. Sudah ya. Jangan menangis lagi. Lihat, darahnya sudah mulai berhenti sekarang. Aku antar kaupulang."

"Tapi ini sakit sekali," Ying tetap meracau sembari mengusap-usap kedua matanya, "aku tak bisa berjalan. Sakit. Benar-benar sakit." Fang lantas mengambil salah satu tangan si gadis, "Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke rumah." Bocah lelaki itu membungkukkan diri tepat di hadapan Ying. Si gadis yang tengah kacau hatinya hanya menggangguk tanpa membantah. Toh, dengan Fang dia selalu merasa aman.

Begitu merasa tubuh Ying sudah bertumpu dengan aman padanya, si lelaki berambut biru gelap itu segera melangkah menjauh—tak lupa menyisakan satu tatapan mematikan setajam parang yang baru diasah ibunya untuk si bocah Gopal, yang dengan serta-merta beranjak pulang bersama kedua temannya.

* * *

.

.

 **A/N** : Halo semua! Aveolela di sini! ^^ *salam hormat*

Sebelumnya, saya mau _ngucapin_ terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca _fic_ ini, hehe. Setelah hampir 2 tahun mengaso (yaaa saya ini murid kelas 12 korban _up and down_ seleksi masuk PTN/PTK walaupun akhirnya beres dengan hasil memuaskan huh), nyatanya saya masih _gak_ bisa juga mengabaikan selentingan yang ada di kepala 0_0

Sedikit pesan, _fic_ ini menggunakan alur bolak-balik dan mungkin bakal memiliki plot yang _mainstream_ (?) juga memiliki jeda waktu _update_ yang panjanggg sekaliiii karena kesibukan pribadi maaf :(

Oh ya, ini adalah _fic_ pertama saya untuk _fandom_ ini! Sebagai pendatang baru, sekali lagi saya minta maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dan memohon dukungan yang sebesar-besarnya! ^^

.

.

 _See you in next chapter!_

.

.

 ** _Greetings to you with the warm rays of twilight._**


End file.
